


A cold problem

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Adventures of a crow, a cat and an owl [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Fun, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is so cold in here and who changed thermostat settings? I’m freezing!”</p>
<p>Kuroo and Bokuto both jumped in surprise. A plate fell on the floor and crashed. Tsukishima squinted at them.</p>
<p>“…What are you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold problem

The downside of sleeping with two bodies pressed up against you is that you’re cold in the morning when they are not around. There’s no Bokuto’s face pressed against his throat and Kuroo’s hands wrapped around his middle. But they always made sure to wrap him up in blankets before they leave for morning run so he’s not cold. Of course, Tsukishima prefers them as the source of heat, but he takes what he can.

This morning, even though he was wrapped into two blankets, Tsukishima felt cold seep through. And since he was not fan of cold in any shape or form, he was awake instantly. His feet were freezing, nose was numb and he was more awake than after taking cold shower.

He got out of the bed, still wrapped in blankets mind you, and slipped his glasses on. The door of the bedroom were open slightly and he could hear muffled voices from the other room.

“—to hurry. He’ll wake up, it’s too cold in here.”  
“Just a second, I’m almost done.”

Not getting the head or the tail of that exchange, Tsukishima poked his head into the living room that was connected with kitchen.

“Why is so cold in here and who changed thermostat settings? I’m freezing!”

Kuroo and Bokuto both jumped in surprise. A plate fell on the floor and crashed. Tsukishima squinted at them.

“…What are you doing?”

“Uh…” Bokuto exchanged glances with Kuroo and then bounced off to Tsukishima, “nothing! Nothing at all!”  
“If it’s ‘nothing at all’ why are your teeth chattering from the cold?”  
Bokuto laughed sheepishly: “I’m fine, I’m fine!”   
“Keep him busy for just five minutes!” Kuroo yelled from the kitchen. But before Tsukishima could protest, Bokuto picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put me do–…is that a—what IS that?” Tsukishima was too surprised with the masterpiece that Kuroo was making to toss around and demand to be put down.  
“BOKUTO! I told you not to let him see!”  
“Tsukki! You weren’t supposed to look!”  
Tsukishima kicked around: “How am I NOT supposed to look?!”  
Kuroo came to them, still with apron and chef’s hat on him: “It was supposed to be a surprise. Bo, put him down.”

With a grumble, Bokuto placed Tsukishima back on his feet. Still wrapped in blanket, he waddled over to the kitchen counter. There was HUGE, four story ice cream cake on it with strawberries on top of as decoration. LOTS of strawberries.

“…what’s the occasion?” Tsukishima is usually good with dates. It’s not possible that he forgot something important.  
“We just wanted to surprise you!” Kuroo said beaming, kissing Tsukishima’s cheek. Bokuto kissed the other and leaned his chin on the shoulder.  
Tsukishima didn’t say anything for a while, still a bit dazed by the sheer size of the cake.

Until his brain gears kicked in.

“…what did you do?”  
Silence.  
“What. Did. You. Do?” Tsukishima asked again, making sure to punctuate every word.  
“Eheh… nothing! I mean-“  
“Yea- we were just-“  
“And then-“  
“It just happened–!!”  
Seeing Tsukishima’s unimpressed look, Bokuto and Kuroo calmed down and dropped the attempt of making excuses.  
“….we kind of broke the thermostat.”

Bokuto and Kuroo spent days on the couch until they fixed thermostat.

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for anon on tumblr, from one of the prompts. I had fun writing this.


End file.
